Of Slums and Sultans
by starfish422
Summary: Slash: Jasper is a privileged high school senior. A fight between his friend and a "blue collar" student leads to a surprising discovery about someone he's lusted after for a long time. Written for the Support Stacie Auction. Explicit sexuality/language.


**This is my third and final fic written for the Support Stacie Author Auction (2nd fic will remain privately held by the bidder, and as such will not be published on FF or on the Support Stacie site). **

**Thanks and congratulations to MeiSun for her generous donation to the auction! She gave me free rein to write what I wished, which I'll admit was a little intimidating at first; but in the end we are both pleased with the result. I hope you enjoy it as well. :)**

-o-**  
**

It was the fight. The fight was what started it; and it was just another fistfight between a sultan and a slum. The "sultans", the kids from privileged families whose parents were the old money in the medium-sized town, knew they could get away with a great deal before the teachers would dare to challenge them. The worst among them delighted in tormenting the "slums", the students whose families had little money and no social standing. A fistfight between two members of the opposing groups was an ordinary event, so commonplace that the teachers barely did more than the usual break-it-up-and-get-names type of "investigation"; it gave no incentive for either side to avoid run-ins like this one, and so they continued to happen, over and over.

The difference for Jasper was that this fight involved his closest friend, Greg. If not for that, Jasper would have continued on his way to class, ignoring it as he always did. But with Greg involved, Jasper stayed close enough to be sure that Greg neither inflicted nor sustained serious damage. When he saw Mr. Banner heading down the hall toward them, he knew Greg would be okay. He ducked into a janitor's closet to wait until the mayhem settled.

The noises from the highway filtered through the grille at the bottom of the door as he stood silently in the dark. He knew Greg was skating on thin ice already; between his poor grades and his attitude toward the authority figures at the school, he was in danger of flunking out of several classes; and he was rapidly approaching a point where not even his parents' money would be able to buy him a way out of trouble.

Jasper could only do so much to contain Greg when he got a bug up his ass about something; sometimes he simply wouldn't listen to reason. He had been pestering one slum in particular for several days; and the slum, Bob, had finally had enough. Rising to take the bait, he had lashed out physically at Greg. Jasper had attempted to convince Greg to leave Bob alone, reminding him how his college his acceptance could be affected, but Greg couldn't be reasoned with.

Jasper thought of all this as he stood in the janitor's closet, waiting for the hall to clear. Suddenly he sensed movement behind him and spun around, ready to confront whoever shared the small space with him.

The closet was dark, but his eyes had adjusted to the small amount of light enough that he could recognize the delicate lips and wild hair of Edward Cullen beside him in the gloom. Of all the faces he'd know even in the near dark, Edward's was one he'd practically memorized, so often had he gazed at it in yearbook photos or watched him surreptitiously when Edward was unaware.

"Whitlock," whispered Edward. Jasper didn't reply immediately, but when Edward added, "Your friend McLeod doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, because your friends are fucking angels," he retorted with as much ire as he could inject into a whisper.

"Don't give me that shit," Edward sneered. "Your Neanderthal friend has been gunning for Bob for three days. He's fucking lucky Bob didn't decide to snap when he was surrounded by a bunch of _our_ friends. But that's really not Greg's style, is it? He's too fucking scared to confront a lion in its den." He paused. "You assholes think you can do what-the-fuck-ever you want, and nothing will ever happen to you."

"I've never _once_ bothered a sl—" Jasper broke off, but not before the word 'slum' was half out of his mouth.

"No, go ahead and say it," Edward hissed. "Slum. That's all you think we are. Well, let me tell you something – you and all your vacuous friends may have the teachers wrapped around your manicured fingers, but in four months we'll all graduate from this fucking hole. And then all you'll be is a tiny fish in a very large pond."

"Vacuous?" Jasper repeated with some surprise.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "It means shallow. Devoid of substance."

"I know what it means!" Jasper hissed. "I didn't think..."

"Oh what, rich boy? You think the only people with brains are the ones who have the money to buy them?" Jasper didn't answer, knowing that in fact he hadn't assumed Edward was bright, and that his presupposition had been based solely on social class. "Well, guess what? I've got a 4.0 GPA, Whitlock, and I am going to get a scholarship that's going to get me the fuck out of this irrelevant little town."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jasper said defensively. "Excuse me for making an assumption."

"Yeah, an affliction common among the sultans," Edward sneered.

"Hey, asshole, who's generalizing now?" Jasper shot back. "I said I'm sorry. Fuck. You're not the only one who gets judged because of who his parents are. It's not easy to be..."

"Rich?" Edward said scornfully. "Yeah, you trust-fund babies are so oppressed."

"Whatever," Jasper replied. "You wouldn't understand." He turned away from Edward, facing the door again.

They stood silently for some time, listening to the teachers outside talking to the kids who had watched the fight take place. After a few moments, Edward said quietly, "You're better than they are."

Jasper didn't answer. What answer could he give? He knew, too, that he had larger aspirations than many of the people he called friends. They all knew what their lives would consist of – they'd buy their way into college and then work for their parents or their parents' friends. Like Edward, Jasper wanted to get the hell out of there too, away from the insular, nearly incestuous world of his parents' social circle. He wanted to go two days in a row without hearing country club gossip. He wanted to be around people who had bigger problems than whether the pool boy was over-chlorinating the water. He wanted friends who dated and married someone they loved, not someone who would be socially or financial advantageous to them and their families.

He didn't know how to explain that to Edward without sounding like he was whining. Those things seemed inconsequential compared to the problems he knew others had. Instead he said, "Greg was being an asshole to Bob. He's been on him all week. I tried to…sometimes I can convince him to cut it out, but this time..." Edward already knew Jasper hadn't been successful, and they lapsed into silence again.

The hall outside the closet was all but empty now. School was finished for the day so most students were in a hurry to get home; so were the teachers. Jasper was reaching out to open the door, prepared to leave the closet without another word to Edward, when he felt two strong hands grab the shoulders of his shirt and pull him back, into the rear wall of the closet.

Edward, who had moved aside as he pulled Jasper back against the wall, now stepped in front of him, placing his hands against the wall on either side of Jasper's waist. Their faces inches apart, Jasper could look directly into Edward's clear green eyes, could smell the combination of mint gun and cigarette smoke on his breath. Edward's breathing had escalated, and he gasped slightly before he repeated, "You're better than they are."

Jasper didn't have time to respond. Almost before he knew what was happening, Edward had leaned in to close the remaining space between them. He kissed Jasper passionately, attacking his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick Jasper's soft lips. Jasper's mouth opened without his permission, inviting Edward's tongue in. His hands grabbed Edward's slim, jean-clad hips, pulling till their groins pressed into each other. His heart thudded wildly in his chest; his head was spinning and he could scarcely believe this was happening. He'd fucked around with one other guy at school, Jim, who'd told him that one of the slums was gay too; but wouldn't tell Jasper which one. It seemed he now had the answer.

Edward's hand had come up to thread through Jasper's chin-length hair, twisting it around his fingers and clenching his fist. Jasper moaned when Edward tugged gently on his hair, and Edward responded by pressing his hips harder into Jasper's. Jasper's ass was backed right up to the wall, leaving him unable to move away from Edward's advances – not that he wanted to.

Suddenly Edward released Jasper, jumping back like he'd touched a hot stove, leaving them both gasping for breath. They both stood panting for a moment, staring each other down, until Edward whirled on his heel, yanked open the door and was gone. Jasper was left overwhelmed; his body had responded powerfully to Edward's unexpected advances and to be left so abruptly was confusing, to say the least.

He remained in the closet for several moments longer, waiting for his raging hard-on to subside; soon he slipped out of the closet and, without stopping at his locker to grab the night's homework, fled the school.

-o-

Jasper had already acknowledged and accepted that he was gay, when he was in eleventh grade. His parents knew but, by Jasper's choice, his friends didn't. He knew them well enough to understand what his life would be like if he lived the last few years of high school as an openly-gay student. His parents supported his decision to remain discreet, as long as it continued to be practical for him. Whatever their other faults, they loved and supported their son. They also knew how narrow-minded some of their friends could be, and how that would translate to the children of those friends. Jasper had their assurance that when he was ready to come out, they would be his champions.

For days after the fight, all Jasper could think about was that kiss. Not even in sleep could he escape. Dreams of Edward throwing him up against the lockers and kissing him...sitting behind Edward on his motorcycle, wrapping his arms around his waist as they sped down the highway...him fucking Edward in the middle of a grassy field under a sky littered with stars. He would awaken to a cock that was stiff and leaky; just a few strokes would have him coming in his hand while the dream was still vivid in his mind.

Jasper wondered how Edward knew he was gay – had Jim given him up? He cornered Jim one day after math class, after the other students had filed out the doors of the classroom. Jim denied having told Edward, suggesting that perhaps Edward had simply made a lucky guess. Jasper was dubious, but had learned to trust Jim. He, too, was waiting till after he finished high school until before coming out to anyone beyond his parents. He and Jasper had found each other out accidentally, and agreed to a friends-with-benefits situation, solely for practical purposes. Jim didn't want to be outed before his time, either; so he had as much need of discretion as Jasper did.

Most puzzling of all was Edward's disappearance after the kiss. When they passed each other in the hall at school, Edward would ignore him altogether; if they happened to make eye contact over the course of the day Edward would simply look away. He acted as though he had never spoken to Jasper in his life, much as he acted before the kiss happened. Jasper began to question his sanity – had he imagined the entire thing?

The day came when he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. He awoke on a Saturday morning to a bed that was wet and sticky, having dreamed that Edward had begged him to fuck him _on_ his motorcycle. They'd both straddled the bike, facing toward the rear with Edward's chest resting against the rear seat. Jasper had plunged his cock into Edward's ass, reaming him until they both screamed, Edward's jizz staining the leather seat of the bike – a permanent reminder of the fire that burned between them.

By the time Jasper had showered and dressed that morning, he knew he couldn't let the situation continue. He decided that after breakfast, he would drive to the other side of town, where he knew Edward lived, in a little house that backed onto the railroad tracks.

When he left for Edward's he took the most meandering, roundabout route possible. He circled the block several times before he finally got the nerve to park in front of the small, tidy white bungalow. The sign on the house beside the front door said "The Cullens". It looked like something that could have been made in shop class.

As he walked past the older half-ton truck that was parked in the driveway, he spied a detached garage to the rear of the house. Just inside the open garage door, Edward was bent over, working on his motorcycle. He wore cut-off blue jean shorts, battered old sneakers and a snug black t-shirt. A vision of masculinity and raw sex appeal, Jasper thought as his eyes lingered on Edward's ass in those worn jean shorts.

Edward straightened and turned to look as he heard Jasper walk up the drive toward him, eyeing him appraisingly. When Jasper stopped a few feet away, Edward continued to regard him indifferently before speaking.

"You finally stopped. I wondered how many times you were going to circle the block," he said coolly.

"How...how did you knowYou saw me...?" Jasper asked blankly.

"Not many residents of this neighbourhood drive a Stingray," Edward replied, nodding toward the street where Jasper's car sat.

"Oh...uh, yeah. I mean, no, I guess not," Jasper stumbled.

Edward's expression was bemused. "So – what are you doing here, Whitlock?" he asked pointedly.

"I needed to talk to you," Jasper said. He'd had the foresight to practice this part, rather than walking in unprepared. "I want to know what the fuck happened in that closet a few weeks ago."

"I would think that part was obvious," Edward replied, a hint of scorn coloring his words.

Jasper stepped closer so he could lower his voice and still be heard clearly. "What I need to know is why?"

Edward turned back toward his bike, and taking an old rag, began to polish the chrome. "Are you asking why I kissed you or why I left?" he hedged.

"Why you left," Jasper answered promptly.

There was another pause as Edward continued to thoughtfully polish the bike. Finally he mumbled, "I took off because I realized what I'd done."

"What you'd done?" Jasper repeated.

Edward stood up again and looked abashedly at Jasper. "I kissed you," he said quietly.

"Yeah...?"

"I didn't think about it before I did it," Edward continued soberly, looking at the toe of his shoe as it traced the rim of the bike's back tire. "I didn't know if you wanted it...it's like my body was about a minute ahead of my brain, and then it was just...happening..." He paused, drawing a long breath. "When I realized what I was doing, that I was outing myself to someone I don't even know or trust..." He looked at Jasper. "Sorry, man, but it's true. I don't know you. For days I expected to come to school and find out you'd told everyone."

"I didn't," Jasper said quietly.

"I know," Edward nodded. "Thanks."

"I did tell Jim," Jasper clarified. "I asked him if he'd told you about me."

"He didn't," Edward supplied. "I didn't know if you were; like I said, it just sort of happened. I didn't mean for it to..."

"Oh." Jasper looked down at his shoes, suddenly regretting his decision to come here. Edward had acted impulsively, and now probably wished it had never happened. "Okay," Jasper mumbled. "Now I know." He was turning to leave when he felt Edward's hand on his arm.

"Wait," Edward said. "I didn't mean that I regret what happened."

"Right," said Jasper quietly.

"No, let me explain," Edward insisted. "I _would_ have regretted it, I'm sure, if it had backfired on me and you ended up telling everyone. But the kiss..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I've wanted to do that for a year and a half."

Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing. Edward had been lusting after him at the same time he'd been pining for EdwardEach of them had been secretly lusting after the other? It seemed improbable. Edward had barely ever made eye contact with Jasper, let alone given any indication he was interested. Of course, Jasper reasoned, Edward was afraid of exposure, which was, in itself, a good reason to remain aloof. Jasper had employed essentially the same principle.

Now, their cards were on the table, their intentions and desires all but laid bare, with one notable exception: Edward didn't know if Jasper's reasons for showing up here went beyond simple curiosity about Edward's actions after the kiss. He waited for Jasper to react to his declaration.

When Jasper had absorbed Edward's words, he looked up to find Edward watching him hungrily, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he awaited Jasper's response.

Jasper crossed the width of the garage in two long strides, slamming into Edward and pushing him up against the garage wall behind him. Immediately Edward's mouth was open to him, their tongues gratefully caressing each other. Edward's hands were back in Jasper's hair, where they'd longed to be for weeks. The only sounds were their panting and the occasional moan. Jasper's hands slid down Edward's back to cup his round ass through the thin denim that covered it.

They tore at each other, urgently seeking greater and harder contact, their desire escalating until Edward suddenly pushed Jasper away. As had happened last time, each was left gasping for air, staring at each other.

"No," Jasper said, their previous experience still too fresh in his mind. "You can't do this again. I know you feel it too – please don't run away."

"Wait," Edward replied. "It isn't that. It's just..." He gestured to the open garage door, and with a rush of relief, Jasper understood. They didn't exactly have a great deal of privacy here.

"Right," Jasper breathed. "I guess we should probably slow down anyway."

"I guess," Edward replied regretfully. He sank down onto the seat of his bike, blowing out a long breath as he did. Jasper leaned against the wall of the garage for support, as it seemed there was very little blood in his head. When they had each recovered their faculties, Edward spoke.

"Maybe we could go out," he suggested.

"On a date?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Unless you don't want to." Edward studied his feet, clearly disappointed.

"I do want to," Jasper corrected. "Only...I'm trying to keep a low profile, you know? I don't _want_ to stay in the closet, but I just can't handle the small-mindedness of the assholes in this town."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. He did know; and he chose not to add that it was worse when you didn't have money behind your name to convince people that you were okay. He knew enough about the sultans to know that money didn't solve all their problems.

"My parents know," Jasper added.

"So does my dad," replied Edward. Jasper looked up at Edward's use of the word 'dad' instead of 'parents', and Edward added, "My mom passed away when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said softly. Edward simply nodded, continuing to look down. A moment later, Jasper was in front of him, wrapping his arms around him. Edward lay his head on Jasper's shoulder and allowed himself to be held by the handsome boy with the curly hair. "Do you have any siblings?" Jasper whispered as he held Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Just me and my dad."

"Is he okay with your sexuality?" Jasper asked gently.

"Yeah," Edward replied as they released each other. "Your parents?"

Jasper nodded, remaining close, and leaned down to kiss Edward gently on the lips. As he pulled away, he said, "Let's go out tonight."

Edward looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? What about...?"

"Well, I was thinking of a way we could get around that," Jasper said. "I know there's a party tonight that all my fr...everyone I know will be at, here in Clarkesville. What do your friends do on a Saturday night?"

"Pool hall on 5th Street, usually," Edward replied.

"What do you say we go into the city?" Jasper suggested. "There's not much chance we'd run into anyone we know, and nobody there would bat an eyelash at us."

It seemed to Edward to be the perfect suggestion, and he smiled gently. It was the first time Jasper could remember seeing an actual smile on Edward's face in all the time they'd gone to school together. Edward was always handsome, but when a smile illuminated his face he was stunning. Jasper wanted to see more of that smile.

"Want to ride with me?" Edward asked, and Jasper had to restrain himself from jumping up and down like a little girl. So many of his dreams had involved this bike, in scenarios ranging from completely innocent to absolutely filthy.

"If you've got a spare helmet, I'm game," was his attempt at a casual reply.

"How about I pick you up around seven, then?" Edward suggested.

Jasper nodded. "Sounds good." He leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss. They exchanged goodbyes, and then Jasper fairly floated back down the driveway to his car.

-o-

For the rest of the day Jasper was in another place entirely. He couldn't concentrate on anything; he tried to do his homework for the weekend to get it out of the way, but it was an entirely lost cause. He ended up putting on a DVD of a mindless sitcom and simply vegging in front of the TV for most of the day, until after dinner when it was time to get ready.

They hadn't discussed where they'd be going and Jasper wasn't sure exactly how he should dress. He decided on jeans and a casual, dark plum button-down shirt. He finger-combed his hair, fussing with it until it looked just right, despite never mind that he'd be putting a motorcycle helmet over it before they left. Beginning at 6:30 he started pacing around the house, earning amused looks from his parents. They were simply glad he was going out, and they didn't care that Edward lived on the other side of town. Jasper had told them that Edward was intelligent and conscientious, and they were looking forward to meeting him.

Precisely at seven, Jasper heard the soft thrum of Edward's bike as it turned into the driveway. His mother barely had time to say, "Your friend drives a motorcycle?" before there was a knock on the door. Jasper pulled it open eagerly, and there stood Edward. His normally-wild hair had been combed and puttied into some semblance of submission, and he wore a pair of clean blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The jeans rested on his hips, and the shirt skimmed his body throughout, except across his muscular shoulders, where it was downright snug. His black jump boots looked as though they'd been just polished, and in his hands were two motorcycle helmets, both solid black.

It was all Jasper could do not to jump him right there in the doorway.

However, he managed to croak out an introduction, taking one of the helmets so Edward could shake his parents' hands. They chatted for a few moments and then Jasper cleared his throat and said, "Well, we should get going." His parents wished them a pleasant night, reminded Jasper that he needed to be home by midnight, and they were out the door.

At the bike, Edward had two leather jackets slung across the rear seat. One Jasper recognized as the one Edward wore each day; the other was similar, but in brown leather instead of black. "The brown one's my dad's," Edward clarified. "I'll wear it. You can wear mine."

Jasper slid his arms into the black leather jacket that was permeated with Edward's scent. When Edward turned to grab the helmet he'd set on the bike handle, Jasper quickly buried his nose in the neck of the jacket, inhaling deeply; the scent made his cock twitch and begin to lengthen.

Edward turned back to Jasper. "How's it fit?" he asked just as Jasper zipped up the jacket. "Wow," Edward said. "You look..."

"Stupid?" Jasper said sheepishly.

"I was going to say hot," murmured Edward. He stared for a moment longer and then turned to pick up the full-face helmets. "Put this on before I suck the lips off your head face right here in your parents' driveway." Jasper couldn't help grinning as he put the helmet on, buckling it under his chin.

Edward slung his leg over the bike and Jasper followed, sitting behind him. When the bike roared to life, Jasper felt the vibrations through his seat and into his cock. He slid a bit closer to Edward, pressing his hips slightly into Edward's ass. Edward turned his head enough that Jasper could see his eyes crinkle up with a mischievous smile; and then they were off.

The half-hour drive into the city was thrilling. Edward was a good driver, never taking unnecessary chances, but Jasper had never ridden a motorcycle before. He wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and held tightly, and once in a while Edward would remove one hand from the handlebars, reaching back to glide his hand along the length of Jasper's outer thigh.

In the city, they decided to keep it simple, going for pizza and then for a walk along the path that extended the length of the waterfront riverfront park. They held hands on the path, emboldened by the dark and the anonymity of being in the city. And all the whileThe whole time, they talked. They talked about their lives, about school, about what they planned to do, where they hoped to go to college.

Occasionally they would stop, under the pretense of pointing out some bit of the city skyline or a particular star in the clear night sky; but the real reason was always much more simple – it was to kiss. Sometimes it was gentle, soft and chaste; sometimes it was passionate and demanding. But it was always right; it felt completely right to both of them.

At 10:30, Jasper looked at his watch. Even taking into account the half hour it would take to drive back to Clarkesville, they still had an hour. And he had ideas. There was a turnoff on the outskirts their little town; it couldn't be called a road, more of a lane, and it led through a farmer's field, eventually petering out to a mere path about half a mile off the road. It was a perfect night, and Jasper wanted to lie under the stars with Edward in that field, and...do stuff. Whatever might happen.

He made the suggestion to Edward, whose eyes danced and snapped at the idea. They returned to the bike and climbed on; Edward managed to hit every green light on the way out of town, and within 20 minutes they found themselves turning off into the field in question. Edward turned off the headlight of the bike and very slowly made his way along the lane. When he cut the engine, they were about a quarter mile from the road. Holding hands, they walked from the path out into the middle of the field.

There was a light dew on the grass, and they spread out the two coats, leather side down. Each shed their footwear – Edward taking several moments to unlace his boots - then lay down on the jackets. Lying side-by-side, they began to kiss. They had been building up to this all night, and they had an almost simultaneous understanding that this time, they would go much further than simple making out. They still took some time, though, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths.

Jasper's hands travelled down Edward's chest and abs to his belt buckle, undoing it swiftly as their tongues danced together. When Edward's jeans were undone, Jasper pulled them down to his knees, the briefs following closely behind. He rolled Edward onto his back and immediately went down on his rock-hard cock. Edward gasped as Jasper took him into his mouth, alternately licking and sucking the silken shaft. He kicked off his jeans and underwear, then lay still and just let himself feel. Jasper's mouth was hot, wet and deep, and it felt like heaven to Edward. His hands came up to take residence once again in the soft waves of Jasper's hair, stroking and caressing it while Jasper worked magic below his waist.

Jasper slid his hands under Edward so he could gather handfuls of his gorgeous ass, squeezing and palming the smooth globes. Edward was moaning, whimpering, tossing his head, and working up to a hell of a release.

When it came he arched up his back, the strong muscles in his legs and his ass flexing as the spasms racked his body. "Jasper!" he cried out into the still, mild night. Jasper responded by taking Edward's prick as far down his throat as he could, swallowing every drop of hot jizz Edward's beautiful cock provided.

When the peak of his ecstasy had passed and Edward was left panting and shuddering in the grass, he opened his eyes. Looking up into the night sky, all he could see were stars – millions and millions of stars. It felt to him like all there was in the world were him, Jasper and the stars. He wished it were true.

Jasper gave Edward's cock a final lick, from base to tip, then rose to kneel in front of Edward. Edward sat up and kissed Jasper deeply. He too undid Jasper's belt and jeans, sliding the backs of his fingers under the waistband of Jasper's briefs, across his lower abdomen where the soft hair lay close to the skin. His long fingers moved upward to undo the buttons of Jasper's shirt, though he thought perhaps it was too cool to remove it altogether. He left it covering Jasper's arms and shoulders, sliding his hands inside the shirt, around Jasper's waist and up his back.

Jasper shivered lightly at the feel of Edward's soft fingertips gliding over his skin. His jeans were undone and hanging from his hips; he slid them and his underwear down as far as he could while kneeling, releasing his cock so that it sprung up in front of Edward's chest, gently poking Edward in the area of his sternum.

It had the desired effect, redirecting Edward's attention to where Jasper desperately needed it. "Mmmm," hummed Edward as his long fingers grasped the circumference of the base of the shaft. "Don't have to be able to see it to know it's beautiful." The cock was too low for him to suck it from where he was, but he began to slowly stroke it, adding a small twist of his wrist on each stroke. His mouth found Jasper's exposed nipple, and licked and sucked it until it was hardened into a small nub before moving to the other.

Jasper groaned, thrusting gently into Edward's hand. His hands rested gently on the sides of Edward's neck, occasionally sliding up to twist into his hair. After fucking Edward's hand for a few moments, Jasper stopped, gently pulling away. He leaned down to Edward's face, kissing him gently, then whispered, "Want to get on your hands and knees?" Edward nodded and complied, goose bumps rising on his arm as he thought about what was going to happen.

Behind him, he heard the sound of what he knew must be a condom packet tearing; a moment later, he heard a snap as Jasper broke the lid off a trial-size packet of lube. Jasper's fingers were soon gently dabbing the lube on Edward's intimate skin and covering the condom as well. He slid his index finger into Edward's ass, feeling him tense beneath him.

"Hey," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

"I've just…never…" Edward stammered.

"Have you done anything?" Jasper asked softly.

"Traded blow jobs," Edward replied.

"I'll go really slowly and carefully, okay? And if something doesn't feel right," Jasper assured, "tell me and I'll stop right away." Edward nodded tensely. "Take a few deep breaths," Jasper suggested, "and try to relax your body when you exhale."

Edward did as Jasper had instructed, and Jasper began to slowly finger-fuck his ass, soon adding a second finger. After a few moments he removed his fingers, asking Edward if he was ready for his cock.

Edward was nearly beside himself with desire. What Jasper had been doing felt so good; he hadn't believed it could feel like that. Was he ready? Hell, yes, he was.

He murmured his assent. Jasper spread his ass cheeks, opening him up, then slowly and carefully pushed into him. The pressure was intense as Jasper's cock gradually stretched him; when the head slid past his entrance, he felt some relief. With each slow thrust, Jasper filled him just a bit more, until at last, they were as close as two could be. Edward held Jasper deep inside him, feeling the electricity pulse between their bodies. When Jasper began to rock in and out, his cock touching that place deep inside that made every nerve ending tingle, Edward thought his body might ignite.

Jasper bent over Edward's back, steadying himself with one hand as the other slid around Edward's hip to stroke his throbbing cock. The only sounds in the still night air were the grunts, the moans, the murmurs, as their pleasure consumed more and more of them. They fucked deep, slow and hard, bodies shuddering with restrained pleasure.

Once Edward's hand covered Jasper's and increased the speed of their strokes, it was only seconds until he moaned, loud and long, then cried out. The arm that held him up buckled beneath him; he laid his head on his arm and gave himself over completely to the waves of pleasure that engulfed him. His jizz spattered across the inside lining of his jacket beneath him.

As Edward writhed and bucked, Jasper too was sent careening over the precipice of bliss. He pressed deep into Edward and exploded, his cock pulsing with each spate that jetted from him. He wrapped both arms around Edward's waist, resting his chest on Edward's back as he rode out his release.

When they were both sated, Edward let his knees slide from beneath him, lowering them to the ground, still holding Jasper inside him. They were slick with sweat from their passion; both trembled from the exertion as Jasper lay on Edward's back.

Long moments passed and the only significant movement was when Jasper pulled out of Edward; otherwise they remained as they were. Their breathing slowed and the night air, though balmy, chilled the sweat on their exposed skin as they cooled.

Eventually Jasper rolled off Edward's back, lying to one side. He placed gentle kisses on Edward's bare shoulder before whispering, "Hey...you know..."

"Yeah," Edward said regretfully. He did know. It was time for them to leave for home, so they could both make their midnight curfews. They arose and dressed, Edward using his discarded briefs to wipe the cum from the inside of his jacket and from his stomach before sliding the leather jacket back onto Jasper's shoulders.

They embraced there in the middle of the field under the stars, before weaving their fingers together and slowly starting off in the direction of the lane where the bike waited. "You know," Jasper mused, "I had a dream about this." He gestured at the field around them. "Having you in a field under the stars."

"Really?" Edward asked curiously. "So…was the real thing as good as your dream?"

Jasper stopped, pulling Edward close for a soft kiss. "So much better," he murmured.

Edward was quiet as they resumed their course, until they reached the bike. He patted the seat. "Ever since I started riding, I've had a fantasy…" He paused.

"Yeah?" Jasper prompted.

"Uh…about being fucked _on_ my bike," he mumbled. "Not while I'm driving, of course; but just…getting nailed as I'm bent over it…"

Jasper swallowed hard. This had already been one hell of a surprising day, and now Edward was all but describing the dream he'd woken up from this morning. What was a boy to do?

He grinned, wrapping one arm around Edward's waist and pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

-o-

**Mmm. My girl parts quiver at the thought. :D**

**Since I have your attention, I'd like to pass along a link to an important event that's taking place within the Twilight fandom. tby789, Lolashoes and ninapolitan have set up a stand in the "Alex's Lemonade Stand" site, which raises money for childhood cancer research. You can find more info on the Twi movement in support of this important cause, at www dot alexslemonade dot org / stands / 19842 **

**And in a moment of shameless self-promotion, I'm thrilled to announce that the first chapter of my next serial story, Deep Dish, will be posted on Thursday, October 29. Deep Dish is a spinoff from Over The Top, following Jack Charles as he tries to make a new start in a new city. Hope you will join us!**


End file.
